


X-Patrol: Chapter 10 - So this is Christmas

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fiction, Holidays, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-20
Updated: 2003-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: People can go a lifetime and never find true love, three couples realize they have found it and more.





	X-Patrol: Chapter 10 - So this is Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

X-Patrol: Chapter 10 - So this is Christmas

### X-Patrol: Chapter 10 - So this is Christmas

#### by Jo B

  


Title: X-Patrol: Chapter 10 - So this is Christmas 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/Sk, D/K, J/B. Slash AU mpreg XF/TS crossover 

Rating: NC-17 

Story Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world. 

Chapter Summary: People can go a lifetime and never find true love, in a peaceful mountain home three couples realize they have found it and more. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. The Sentinel belongs to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. No money is being made from their use. 

Author's notes: Like most things in life that grow and change, so has this story. It veered off the initial path I had planned for it, into a new direction. I hope you like it. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. Warning! Warning! This story contains male pregnancy! Eek run for your lives! 

Archive: Yes, just leave my name attached. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Special thanks to my beta-readers Joey and Xscribe. 

* * *

So this is Christmas  
And what have you done  
Another year's over  
New one's just begun  
So this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear ones  
The old and the young 

A merry, merry Christmas  
And a happy new year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear 

So this is Christmas  
For weak and for strong  
The rich and the poor ones  
The road is so long  
So happy Christmas  
For black and for white  
For yellow and red ones  
Let's stop all the fight 

A merry, merry Christmas  
And a happy new year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear 

A merry, merry Christmas  
And a happy new year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear 

War is over  
War is over  
War is over now 

~ John Lennon/Yoko Ono 

* * *

Chapter 10  
X-Patrol 

So this is Christmas 

The Fox and Bear 

Thursday, December 6, 2001  
3:00 a.m. 

A fire snapped and crackled in the hearth, casting shadows that danced on the log walls of the bedroom as a cold wind buffeted the windows outside the cabin. In the bed, under a goose down comforter, Mulder lay spooned behind Walter, sandwiched in the warm softness of flannel sheets. His arm draped over Walter's waist while he relished the solid strength and warmth of the powerful body in his arms. 

Unable to sleep, Mulder reflected on his life and that of his five companions. Only a few days had passed since they had confirmed that Walter, Alex, and Blair were indeed pregnant. After another quick trip off the mountain, then back with several home pregnancy kits had concluded their worse fears. 

Pregnant. Even Mulder was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the thought that this strong manly man could possibly be pregnant -- and with his baby. Funny, Mulder had no problem with the idea of Alex and Blair being pregnant. Like him, they had the required equipment for pregnancy. Even Alex's and Blair's hips appeared to have become slightly wider with their pregnancy, while Walter's hips remained trim although his waistline was starting to expand. Mulder had noticed that Walter was having a difficult time fastening his pants. 

Under no allusion, Mulder knew that the first opportunity Walter got he'd abort their baby. To be perfectly honest, Mulder would probably do the same thing if he found himself knocked up. That was their main problem. It would require surgery to remove the fetus from Walter. Even if he carried the baby to term it would require a c-section to deliver it. They had to find a doctor who they could trust to perform the procedure. 

As Mulder breathed in his lover's scent while snuggling up against his warm body, a pleasant feeling worked its way into his heart. Love. So this was what it felt like to be truly in love. He smiled and kissed the back of Walter's neck. 

"Fox, you still awake?" Skinner shifted and rolled over to face him. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong," Mulder said as he gazed into Skinner's dark sultry eyes. "I just realized certain truths." 

"What truths?" 

"That I love you." 

"You love John and Alex, too," Skinner said, "You have a lot of room in your heart." 

"No. The love I feel for you is different ... that's the truth I realized." 

"What do you mean by different?" 

"I mean, I don't want to bed hop any longer. I want a committed relationship with you." Mulder held his breath while he waited for Walter's response. He knew his lover, like him, enjoyed having sex with John. Mulder was uncertain if Walter would want to give that up to become monogamous with him. 

"You're not just saying this because I'm pregnant, are you? Because if you are...." 

"No, that's not the reason," Mulder interrupted quickly. "You being pregnant only made me explore my feelings more deeply. I'd gone for years without having sex with anyone to suddenly find myself with three magnificent lovers. I was so overwhelmed that I never took the time to explore how I felt about each of you." 

Skinner's hand stroked down Mulder's side and came to rest on his hip. "Are you willing to give up having sex with Alex and John?" 

"I'm willing to give up anything and everything for you." 

A smile spread across Skinner's lips as he pulled Mulder into his arms and kissed him. "You don't know how happy you just made me." 

"So does that mean yes?" 

"Don't be dense, of course it means yes." Skinner's strong arms wrapped around him in a powerful embrace as he spoke the three words that would bind them together for life, "I love you." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog, Fox, and Bear 

Thursday, December 6, 2001  
6:00 a.m. 

While Doggett gazed out the window at the white landscape lit in the pre-dawn moonlight he sipped from a mug filled with hot coffee. Mulder walked out of the bedroom. Like usual they were the first ones up and about in the morning. 

"Good morning," Mulder said. He was dressed in jeans and a sweater. He bent and picked up their cat that was rubbing up against his leg. 

"It's snowing," Doggett said as he turned to face Mulder. "There's already about four inches on the ground." 

As Mulder cuddled Tiger against his chest, he walked over to the backdoor and looked outside. "At least we finished the workshop yesterday." 

"At the rate the snow is coming down, we're going to have to shovel a path to it and the barn." Doggett wasn't looking forward to going outside; he hated snow, at least he had cooking duties today, so that would get him out of shoveling. 

"We're going to have to shovel out the chicken's run, too," Mulder said. "You don't know how happy I am that you and the other guys are living here, otherwise I'd have to do all of the chores, myself." 

After looking at the schedule board, Mulder set the cat down. "I better wash up. I'm suppose to clean the chicken coop this morning. Between that and shoveling, I probably won't be back in until lunchtime." 

Reaching over his head, Doggett pulled down a skillet from the pot rack. "I'll fix you some breakfast before you go out." 

"Thanks, John," Mulder said as he walked into the bathroom. 

John heard the sink go on. 

Skinner stepped out of the bedroom, humming. "Good morning." 

Doggett looked at him curiously. Since Walter found out he was pregnant he'd been moody and depressed. "You're in a good mood this morning." 

"I received some good news around three o'clock this morning," Skinner said as he looked toward the open bathroom door with a satisfied smile on his lips. 

"Do you want to share it?" 

Skinner beamed. "Fox loves me and wants us to have a monogamous relationship." 

The news might have been a blow to Doggett if he hadn't fallen in love with Alex. Instead he was happy because that left Alex solely to him. "Hey, congratulations!" he said. 

"If you'll excuse me," Skinner said as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. 

In the meantime, Doggett started hashbrowns frying in one pan while making French toast in another. By the time Mulder and Skinner came out of the bathroom he had their plates piled high. 

"Mm, that smells good," Mulder said. 

Doggett looked at Mulder. The man was so beautiful. He felt some regret that they would no longer have a sexual relationship, but John felt an undeniable bond to Alex. 

Doggett walked over and hugged Mulder. "Congratulations, Fox." 

"For what?" Mulder looked at him puzzled. 

"For committing to Walt." 

Mulder sighed with relief, "Thanks, John. I'd been worried about how you'd feel." 

"You don't have to worry. I'm happy for you both." 

Crossing to the window, Skinner glanced out at the snow. "It's really coming down out there. I wonder how much we're going to get." He walked over and sat at his place at the table in front of the plate of food John had set there. 

Mulder passed him the maple syrup. "It's hard to say without access to a weather radar." 

"I can get on the radio to Sean," Doggett suggested as he cut his French toast. "He should be able to check with his contacts in the military. They would have access to the military's weather satellites." 

"That sounds like a good idea," Mulder said. 

After taking a sip of coffee, Doggett said, "At least if the snow keeps up, we won't have to worry about guard duty tonight. No cars are going to be able to get up here, unless the military employs plows to clear the roads." 

"Not likely." Skinner looked across the table at Doggett. "They may plow the main interstates, but they aren't going to waste fuel plowing highways unless they lead to their army bases or refugee camps." 

"So we can look forward to some peaceful days until the snow melts," Mulder said. 

Doggett finished eating. "Tomorrow I think I'll go deer hunting. They should be easy to track in the snow." 

"I'll go with you," Skinner said. "So what are you planning for dinner tonight?" 

"Is there something you'd like, Walt?" 

"I wouldn't mind having those babyback ribs your dad brought us with some baked beans and cornbread." 

"No problem. They've been taking up a lot of room in our freezer. We'll need the space if we bag a deer." 

Mulder reached for his coffee mug. "John, do you know how to dress a deer?" 

"Yep. It's one of the advantages of growing up on a farm. I'll teach you if you'd like." 

Mulder nodded. "I would like to learn." 

Skinner finished his coffee then stood and carried his dishes to the sink. "I better get out to the barn and milk the cows." 

With a sigh, Mulder stood. "There's a chicken coop with my name on it that needs cleaning." 

They walked out into the foyer to get their snow boots and winter coats from the new hall closet. Ellison and Sandburg were just coming out of their bedroom as Skinner pulled on a fur-lined cap. 

"Good morning, guys," Ellison said. 

"Morning, Jim, Blair," Skinner replied. 

Sandburg grinned. "Man, was it hard getting out of bed this morning with the snow falling outside our windows. I could have stayed in bed snuggling all morning." 

Mulder glanced at Skinner and smiled. "I know just what you mean." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Frog, Otter, Puppy, and Stork 

Thursday, December 6, 2001  
noon 

Out on the porch Frohike stood with his hands in the pockets of his coat as he watched Jimmy shovel a path from their front steps to the main path that led to their friends' cabin. A lot of good it would do them if they couldn't get the main path cleared. When John radioed earlier, he said he was going to try using his father's tractor with the plow attachment to clear the path. 

The snow was still coming down at an inch an hour, so Jimmy would have to shovel again after it stopped. At least it wasn't windy, so they didn't have to contend with huge drifts. 

Inside the cabin, Byers was preparing a large pot of chicken dumpling soup. Frohike had to admit that since they arrived on the mountain they'd been eating healthier than they had back in D.C. It was amazing how much they'd taken for granted back then when food was plentiful. When it was easy to run out for a sack of hamburgers and fries or a pizza. Now they had a greater appreciation for life. 

Finished shoveling, Jimmy walked up the steps to stand next to Frohike on the covered porch. "It's real pretty out here, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, it is," Frohike said. "Like a winter wonderland." 

"Can we get a Christmas tree?" 

Frohike smiled, enjoying his friend's childlike enthusiasm. He had hit the jackpot when it came to his companions. "I suppose we can, but we'll have to make our own ornaments." 

"That will be fun," Jimmy said. 

Frohike put his hand on Jimmy's back. "C'mon, let's go in and see if Byers has lunch ready." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox, Bear, Panther, and Wolf 

Thursday, December 6, 2001  
4:00 

The snow had stopped after dumping up to fifteen inches across the mountains. The temperature was in the mid-twenties while four men took pleasure from the first snowfall, playing like kids in the fluffy white stuff. 

Thoroughly enjoying himself, Skinner had pushed his present condition out of his mind as he helped Mulder lift the large middle snowball onto the snowman they were building. They were competing against Jim and Blair who already had the head on their snowman and were starting to dress it. Right now he wanted to enjoy being alive and in love. He never expected Fox to ask him for a monogamous relationship. Skinner had been willing to share him with John and Alex, since he never thought Fox could love him more than the other two men. 

He looked into those beautiful gold-green eyes as Fox placed the head on their snowman. 

"Man, you guys are falling behind," Sandburg said as he placed a baseball cap on their snowman's head. 

"Blair, this is not a race," Mulder said. "Walter and I are striving for quality not speed." 

Ellison chuckled. "With a lopsided snowman? Good luck." 

Skinner looked at their snowman and noted that it was slightly lopsided. "Let's look for something for it to wear," he said after putting a carrot for a nose on their snowman. 

"C'mon, I know where we can get the perfect items." Mulder grabbed Skinner's hand and pulled him in the direction of the root cellar. They had cleared a path to it earlier and uncovered the trap doors that the snow had buried. 

"What items?" Skinner asked as they walked down the path to the root cellar. 

"Some of Old Man Peterson's clothes and personal items were still in cabin when I moved in. I packed them away in a trunk and stored it down in the cellar. He had a straw hat and even a corncob pipe." Mulder opened the cellar doors and they walked down the stone steps. He lit the kerosene lantern at the bottom of the steps. 

The light revealed the shelves filled with jars of vegetables and fruit, and sacks of grain and flour in the natural cavern. They lit another lantern in the next room. Under a bushel of apples was an old black leather chest. Skinner lifted the apples off the chest so Mulder could open it. 

Inside were a bible and old clothes. Mulder retrieved the hat, pipe, and a ratty hand knit scarf. 

"Not much to show for his life," Skinner said while looking at those measly possessions. 

"What about his gold and silver coins back at the cabin?" Mulder closed the trunk and stood. 

"That's not what I meant," Skinner said as he lovingly caressed the side of Mulder's face. "He had no one to share his life with -- he died alone." He leaned forward and kissed his lover softly. "We'll have each other forever." 

Mulder smiled. "Forever ... I'll hold you to that promise." 

Skinner returned the smile. "C'mon, it will be getting dark soon and we have a lopsided snowman to dress." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog and Rat 

Thursday, December 6, 2001  
5:00 

The kitchen was warm and smelled sweet and spicy with the scent of apple pie. A pot of ribs was boiling on the stove. 

Krycek had decided to stay in and help his lover with dinner, instead of joining in the fun outside. He placed a hand on his belly. It was too soon for him to be showing in the slightest. And unlike Skinner and Sandburg, being pregnant didn't repulse him. He'd experienced too much weird shit in his life to let this affect him negatively. So after his initial shock, he started to seriously consider what it meant to him being pregnant with John's baby. To finally have the one thing he'd been denied since he had joined the CIA and was assigned to infiltrate the consortium only to become entangled for years in the fight for the survival of Earth -- a fight that robbed him of his family and any chance at happiness. 

"I'm keeping him," Krycek said suddenly. 

Doggett turned, holding a pan of cornbread that he'd just pulled from the oven. "What was that, Alex?" 

"The baby ... I'm going to go through with it." 

At first his lover's face was unreadable then Doggett grinned and set the pan on the counter. He crossed over to Krycek and pulled him into his arms. "You've just made me very happy." 

"You wanted me to have this baby? Why didn't you say something?" 

"It's your body, so it was your decision to make." 

"It's your baby as much as mine." Krycek gazed into John's warm blue eyes. "You are going to be part of this with me." 

"Of course I am. Alex, I love you." 

Krycek hugged him. "Me too." Life took strange twists, he thought, he came here in love with Mulder only to find his heart drift to another man. 

The backdoor opened and Mulder, Skinner, Sandburg, and Ellison came hurrying inside. Their noses and cheeks were red from the cold, but they were laughing and joking as they took off their boots, not seeming to notice the puddles they were making on the hardwood floor. 

"I better get the ribs in the oven," Doggett said and walked back to the stove. "Alex, would you get a mop?" 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox, Bear, Dog, Rat, Panther, and Wolf 

Ellison leaned back in his chair and sighed. "God, I'm stuffed. These have to be the best damn ribs I've ever had." He'd had a large helping along with baked beans and corn bread. 

"They were delicious, John," Mulder said, "How did you get them so tender?" 

Doggett set his napkin down. "The trick is to simmer them in salted water for an hour before baking them in the oven." 

"The trick worked," Skinner agreed, "The meat was falling off the bones, and the barbecue sauce was really good too ... I usually prefer a sweeter sauce." 

Sandburg patted his belly. "Well I still have room for dessert." 

Krycek stood and started collecting the empty plates. "Let's clear the table, and I'll put a pot of coffee on ... we can talk over pie." 

"I'll help you, Alex," Mulder said as he stood and started clearing his side of the table. 

Ellison noticed the look Krycek gave Doggett when he collected his plate and silverware. The Sentinel had been picking up different emotional responses from them over the past week. It appeared that Mulder and Skinner were becoming closer, and likewise with Doggett and Krycek. Ellison felt much closer to Blair than at anytime in their relationship, so maybe it had to do with the men's pregnancies. 

He glanced at Blair sitting at the head of the table to his left and smiled. Mulder was at the other end of the table with Doggett sitting on his right next to Krycek and Skinner on his left. All in all they made as good a family as Ellison ever had. He and Blair had been fortunate to end up here after the aliens had attacked. 

Mulder came back and set a plate with a slice of apple pie in front of him and Skinner before heading back into the kitchen for more pie. Krycek in the meantime placed coffee cups on the table. 

"I feel like I'm at a five star restaurant with the quality of the wait staff," Doggett quipped. 

"We did have a first rate chef prepare our meal for this evening," Sandburg teased. 

Skinner looked over toward the parlor's window and nodded. "I think a Christmas tree would look good over there." 

Ellison smiled. "I was thinking the same thing earlier. Snow certainly puts one in the holiday spirit." 

"This could be fun," Sandburg said, "We'll have to make our own ornaments for the tree. Why don't we have a contest? We can split into three teams and each team comes up with ornaments for the tree without letting the other teams see what you're working on. We can have the Gunmen decide who made the nicest ornaments." 

"I like that idea," Doggett said, "So what will be the prize for the winning team?" 

"The losing teams will have to do the winning team's chores for a week," Sandburg said. 

Mulder sat back at the table while Krycek poured coffee from the percolator into the coffee cups. Mulder looked over at his lover. "Walter, we of lopsided snowman fame may be in trouble." 

"Don't worry, Fox, I have several ideas that we can use," Skinner said as he picked up his fork and dug into the slice of pie. "It's just too bad we don't have any lights for the tree." 

Ellison enjoyed seeing his lover in such a happy mood, after Blair had been pouting about being pregnant for the past week. He seemed to have gotten over the initial shock. 

"Do you want to tell them, Alex?" Doggett asked. 

"I suppose." Krycek looked over the brim of his coffee cup at Doggett. "I've decided to go through with the pregnancy." 

After a moment of stunned silence, Mulder spoke, "Are you sure that's what you want? Aren't you worried about how dangerous it might be?" 

"I'm positive. And of course I'm worried, but unlike Walter at least I have a cunt where the baby can exit my body." 

Skinner glared at him. "You would have to remind me, after I've tried to put it out of my mind for today." 

Ellison looked at Blair to see how his lover was taking the news. Blair had a sad expression on his pretty face. Oh great, it looked like he was going to have to spend another night with a grumpy lover. 

Sandburg set his fork down. "Alex, aren't you concerned about bringing a baby into this world while we are being attacked by aliens?" 

"No. I don't expect the aliens to win. They would have hit us with everything they had by now, and while they wait our military is strengthening our defenses." 

Doggett cleared his throat to get their attention. "Look, guys, we appreciate your input but this is Alex's and my decision. We want this baby." 

"If that's what you want," Mulder said, "I'll support your decision." 

"Thanks, Fox." Krycek smiled. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear and Fox 

After taking off his clothes, Skinner stood in front of the mirror in the master bedroom. He turned sideways and looked at his belly. If he hadn't known that he was pregnant he wouldn't have noticed the slight swell. 

His pants were becoming harder to fasten. What was he going to do? The snow had cut them off from the outside world. Even if they could find a doctor willing to remove the fetus, traveling to him was virtually impossible. Because of the new air travel restrictions set by the military, he couldn't count on Sean to fly him anywhere. All small planes and helicopters were now required to have their flight plans pre-approved by the military -- otherwise they'd be shot down on sight. 

He wanted to slug Krycek this evening for his smug holier-than-thou attitude. How could John agree to go along with it? It was insane! 

Shivering, his nipples became hard as goosebumps broke out over his flesh. The fireplace wasn't enough to keep this room very warm. 

The bedroom door opened and Mulder slipped inside, shutting it behind him. "Now this is a sight I'll never grow tired of seeing," he said. 

Mulder walked over to Skinner, wrapped his arms around his lover's torso from behind, and rested his chin on Walter's broad shoulder. "You look upset. Is it because of what happened after dinner?" 

"Yes and no. I was trying to forget just for a little while." Skinner sighed. "I shouldn't allow him to get me so upset. Why would he want to go through with it?" 

"Family. It's something he wants more than anything," Mulder said, "To be part of a loving family." 

"I've always wanted children, Fox, but I never thought I'd be the one pregnant. This is so ludicrous, a bald forty-nine year old man pregnant." Skinner leaned back against Mulder's chest ... it felt comforting being held. 

"Would it have been different if I was the one pregnant?" 

"What do you mean?" Skinner wondered if this was some sort of trick question. 

"Would you want me to go through with the pregnancy?" 

This was something Skinner never considered. He glanced at their images in the mirror. It wasn't hard to imagine his beautiful lover pregnant, and yes he'd want Mulder to go through with it if he were sure it wouldn't put his life in danger. "It would be your decision, Fox." 

"But would you want the baby if I was the one pregnant?" 

"Yes." Skinner turned to face his lover. "Like Alex said, at least you have a place where the baby can exit your body. Why are you asking?" 

"I don't want to be pregnant. I was just curious if you wanted to bring a baby of ours into this world." 

"What about you?" Skinner placed his hands on Mulder's hips. "Do you want me to continue with this pregnancy?" 

"No ... it's too risky. I don't want to lose you." 

"If it wasn't risky?" 

Mulder shrugged. "I love kids. Under better circumstances I'd love to raise a child with you." 

More than anything, Skinner wanted to make Mulder happy. He'd buck up and go through with it if he weren't scared to death. He leaned in and kissed Mulder. "Lose the clothes ... let's go to bed." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Panther and Wolf 

"Okay, Chief, get it off your chest," Ellison said as he relaxed in front of their fireplace while watching Blair pace. He was dressed in navy blue flannel pajamas. 

"Why would Alex want to go through with the pregnancy?" Sandburg stopped and looked at Jim. "Am I being unreasonable that I want to abort it?" 

"No, you're not being unreasonable. It would be hard to raise a child under our present conditions." 

Blair looked around their large comfortable bedroom. "Our present conditions are pretty good. This would be an excellent place to raise a child." 

"Millions of people have been killed in this country alone. This is not the time to start a family." 

"If people stop having children wouldn't that be a form of self-imposed genocide?" 

Ellison realized that Blair felt guilty and was trying to work out his decision by exploring all reasons for having or not having the baby. 

"Chief, can we talk about this in the morning?" Ellison stood and put another log on the fire. 

"Sure." Sandburg took off his robe and hung it on a hook by the door. He climbed into bed. "It's not like I'll be able to abort it until we can get off this mountain and find a doctor. Or I until I can find some mint leaves to make a portion that would cause me to miscarry it." 

"Maybe Melvin will know of someone on the mountain that'd be willing to perform the procedure," Ellison said as he turned off the bedside lamp and climbed into bed. 

"That means we'll have to tell Melvin about Walter, Alex, and me being pregnant." 

Ellison pulled Blair close and kissed him. "Let's discuss it with Walter tomorrow. If he's okay with it we'll talk to Frohike in person as soon as John plows a path to their cabin." Ellison's muscles were sore from shoveling snow that morning and he really was exhausted. All that he wanted to do was sleep. 

Closing his eyes, Blair snuggled up against Jim. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog, Bear, Rat, and Wolf 

Friday, December 7, 2001  
10:00 a.m. 

They were following a set of tracks through the knee-deep snow when Skinner spotted the buck first. He raised the rifle to his shoulder and set the sites so he could kill it with one headshot. The last thing he wanted was to cause it undo pain by wounding it. He squeezed the trigger and watched as the deer fell over dead. 

"Nice shot," Krycek said. 

"Thanks." 

"Let's collect it so we can get back home," Doggett said, "I'm freezing my nuts off." 

Krycek chuckled. "We can't allow that to happen." 

It took them twenty minutes to tie the deer's legs to the wood pole they had brought with them and to saw off the large rack of antlers. Skinner lifted the front end while Doggett took the rear as they hefted the three hundred-pound deer between them. Krycek carried their rifles as they started the two-mile hike back to the cabin. 

"After lunch I'm going to plow a path to the Gunmen's place," Doggett said. 

"I'll plow it, John. I need to talk to Frohike," Skinner said. "Jim thinks that Frohike might know someone in the mountains or valley that could perform an abortion." He balanced the wooden pole on his shoulder. 

Doggett shook his head, a gesture Skinner couldn't see. "Walt, would you trust your life to some backwoods medicine man?" 

"I'm not going to have a life unless I can get rid of this fetus. As Alex so nicely pointed out, unlike his body, there is no natural way for it exit my body." 

"Just don't make any rash decisions, take your time and find a qualified doctor to perform the operation." 

Skinner huffed as they started up an incline his breath puffing out in a white cloud. "Don't worry, I'm giving Fox a say in who we select to do the operation. He won't allow me to choose someone who he doesn't trust to do a good job." 

They arrived back at the cabin and carried the deer into the barn where Old Man Peterson had a hook hanging from the ceiling that he had used to hang game to clean. 

After they got the carcass hung Skinner stretched. "I'm going inside to warm up a bit before I start clearing the path to the Gunmen's cabin." 

"I could use a bite to eat before I start dressing the deer," Doggett said as he took his rifle from Krycek. 

"Me, too," Krycek said, "I hope Blair has lunch ready." 

Skinner entered the kitchen before them and shrugged off his coat and boots. 

Sandburg was sitting at the kitchen counter reading. He looked up and smiled. "Did you bag a deer?" 

"Yep, a nice size buck." He walked over to the stove and looked in the large kettle as Krycek and Doggett walked in from outside. 

"Mm, that smells good," Skinner said. "Is it ready to eat?" 

"Yeah, I left it on a low simmer to keep it hot for you guys." 

"What did you make?" Krycek asked. 

Sandburg closed the book. "Minestrone soup with a loaf of crusty bread." 

"That's just what I need to thaw out," Doggett said as he waited for Skinner to scoop the soup into three bowls while Krycek cut the bread. 

"What are you reading, Blair," Skinner asked as he carried his bowl of soup and bread to the dining room table. 

"The Physicians Complete Home Medical Guide. Mulder didn't have any books on pregnancy ... this one however does have a small section about it," Sandburg said. 

Skinner shrugged. "Fox probably didn't think he'd need a separate medical book that covered pregnancies. And speaking of which, where is he?" 

"Out in the workshop with Jim." Sandburg's voice became sad as he continued, "Walter, I hate to be the one to tell you this but we've been dumped." 

"What?" Skinner turned in his chair and looked over at Sandburg. 

"They decided to team up for the ornament making contest," Sandburg said, "That leaves you and me as a team." 

"Why did they decide to do that?" Skinner felt jilted. 

Sandburg chuckled. "Don't worry, man. I think they are planning to work together to make us Christmas presents along with the ornaments." 

That put a warm feeling Skinner's belly and he smiled. "Okay, Blair, let's get together tonight and discuss what we're going to be making." 

Doggett interrupted. "Walt, I think Alex should team up with Blair ... you and I can be the other team." 

Krycek looked up from his soup and grinned. "John Jay, are you planning to make me a Christmas present?" 

"What do you think?" 

"I think I love you, and Blair and I are going to kick yours and Walter's butts in the ornament contest." 

"Don't count on it." Doggett chuckled. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox and Panther 

The workshop was warm and with the sun shining in through the windows, it made the room bright and sunny. The shop had windows along three walls and skylights overhead, along with fluorescent lights for evenings or on cloudy days. There was a loft over part of the room where they had wood stored and miscellaneous hardware. The room was jam-packed with power tools and had long workbenches along two walls. It was a craftsman's dream. They even had a sewing machine that none of them knew how to use. Skinner, being ever practical, thought it was a good item to have if they ended up spending the rest of their lives in the mountains. On the door outside, Mulder and Ellison had hung a sign that read, "Do Not Disturb, Team Rudolph at Work." 

Mulder carefully cut a tiny beard and moustache out of white felt. He had to admit that he was having fun working in their workshop with Jim. The two of them hadn't had much of a chance to talk with each other alone, and working on this project gave them a chance to bond. 

After attaching the felt beard with glue, Mulder held up his first ornament. It wasn't too bad for someone with very little artistic ability. "What do you think, Jim?" 

Ellison looked over at him. "Hey, that's good." 

"I think so, too," Mulder said as he proudly looked at his clothespin Santa Claus. "I never would have thought of making ornaments out of those old clothespins," he said. The round tops of the clothespins did look like heads and the clips resembled long legs. He had painted it with acrylic paints then cut an outfit out of red, white, and black felt to glue on it. "How did you come up with this idea?" 

"I made them in elementary school as a boy," Ellison said. 

Mulder grinned as he attached the eyehook to the top. "I'm sure Walter and Blair will probably come up with something totally different, but I bet it won't be as colorful or whimsical." He appreciated color more since the aliens had fixed his color-blindness. 

"That's one bet I'm not taking. If I know Blair, he'll want to do something with pinecones or nuts, and he'll probably think our clothespin ornaments are tacky." 

"Just wait until I finish my Elvis clothespin then he'll probably have a point," Mulder said then turned serious. "So how is Blair doing?" 

Ellison shrugged. "He's starting to have doubts about aborting the baby." 

"How do you feel about it?" 

"Don't tell Blair, but I don't want him to get an abortion." 

"Is there a reason you don't want him to know how you feel?" 

Ellison set the paintbrush on the counter as he picked up a pair of scissors. "Because it's a purely selfish feeling on my part, and I'm worried about his health. If he knew that I wanted him to keep it, then he might not go through with the abortion and if something happened to him it would be my fault." 

"I know how you feel." Mulder chewed on his lower lip. "I'm scared to death of losing Walter, so I completely support his decision for an abortion. At the same time, I wonder about what it would feel like to have a life growing inside me. I don't think I could abort it no matter how much I'd want to." 

Raising his eyes from cutting a piece of green felt, Ellison looked over at Mulder. "You're not thinking about getting pregnant, are you?" 

"No, of course not! I'd be scared shitless if I were pregnant," Mulder said, "It's just that I'm always fascinated by anything out of the ordinary. So I'm curious about what it would feel like." 

"Maybe you should try to imagine what it would feel like to push a six pound melon out a small opening," Ellison quipped as he glued a feather onto the tiny felt hat. 

"That would hurt." 

"No kidding." Ellison held up his completed ornament. 

"Robin Hood?" Mulder guessed. 

"I suppose it could be ... I was trying for Santa's elf." 

Ellison placed it in a shoebox next to Mulder's ornament. 

"Do you want to continue with the ornaments or should we get started on our Christmas presents?" Ellison asked. 

"Christmas presents. How are we going to hide them from the guys? We're all going to be using this workshop." 

They were making three wooden chests with cushions on top to use as benches in their bedrooms. Ellison had found the pattern in one of Mulder's how-to-books. They had plenty of wood that was stacked in the loft over the workshop. They also had two one-hundred-yard rolls of heavy-duty white canvas -- not that they'd need more than ten yards for the cushions. Mulder was more concerned about what to stuff them with -- Jim had suggested hay and feathers. 

Mulder remembered Walter trying to explain why they brought back the canvas and sewing machine. His lover's reply was "because they had room in the truck and it might come in handy." It was probably a good thing they did, since he needed to use the sewing machine on the cushions. Mulder just wished they had picked up some foam rubber at the same time. 

Stretching, Ellison said, "When we're not working on the chests we'll cover them with a tarp with a 'Don't Peek' sign on it." 

Mulder thought for a second. Knowing his lover the way he did, he knew Walter wouldn't peek. Neither would John, but Alex was another story. "That should work with Walter and John." 

"It will work with Blair too, but it's going to drive him nuts." Ellison's blue eyes sparkled with mischief. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear, Frog, Otter, Stork, and Puppy 

Friday, December 7, 2001  
3:00 p.m. 

Sun reflected off the bright white snow as Skinner parked the tractor on the path in front of the Gunmen's cabin. He wore a pair of goggles to protect his eyes from the blowing snow. 

Bond hurried out of the cabin. "Hi, Walter! Did you get it all plowed?" 

"I'll have to make another run at it on my way back, but it should be in pretty good condition." Skinner climbed down from the tractor. "Is Frohike around?" 

"The guys are inside. We're making Christmas ornaments," Bond said. 

"You, too? We're doing the same thing back at our place." 

Bond smiled. "We're going out in a few days to cut down a tree." 

Skinner was nervous about having to explain his condition to their friends. It was rather embarrassing to admit to being knocked up by another man, even when it was a man he loved dearly. 

The Gunmen's cabin was warm and cozy. It had two bedrooms, a parlor, a big eat in kitchen, and the new bathroom they added this fall. A large stone fireplace separated the kitchen from the living room and was open to both rooms. Their cat, Rocky, lay sleeping on the sofa in the parlor. It raised its head and looked at him then yawned and went back to sleep. 

Skinner found them in the kitchen making ornaments out of dough using old metal Christmas cookie cutters. He picked one up. It was an angel. It had been painted then coated with a lacquer glaze. 

"These are nice," Skinner said. "Where did you get the cookie cutters?" 

Frohike looked up from painting the face on a snowman. "They were my uncle's. He had them stored in a shoebox in the cabinet." 

"So how's everyone back at your cabin?" Byers asked. 

"That's why I'm here ... we need to find a trustworthy doctor able to perform surgery. Sean only knows military doctors. I was hoping you'd know someone, if not in the mountains, in the general vicinity." 

The guys all stopped what they were doing and looked up at Skinner with concern. 

"Who's sick?" Frohike asked. 

"No one's sick ... it's complicated and rather unbelievable...." Skinner looked at them wondering again if it was a good idea telling them. They'd eventually find out once Krycek started to show. 

"Dude, we've helped Mulder out for over ten years!" Langly said. "We can handle unbelievable." 

"Okay, I'm pregnant and so are Alex and Blair," Skinner said hurriedly, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible. 

"Then again maybe not," Langly said while looking with doubt at Skinner's belly. 

"You're pregnant?" Byers said his eyebrows rising in disbelief. 

"Yes, and so are Alex and Blair." 

"Them I can believe." 

"Me, too," Langly said. 

Frohike stood and took Skinner by his elbow. "Here, Walter, take my seat." 

"Melvin, I'm pregnant. I'm not an invalid." 

"Who's the father?" Bond asked. 

"Fox." Skinner sighed, feeling a migraine coming on. "Look, guys, the reason I told you is because I need to find a doctor who can surgically terminate my condition." 

"You mean _murder_ your baby," Byers said. 

Taken aback by Byers' accusation, Skinner bristled. "John, I'm a man ... we're not suppose become pregnant!" 

"Does that make it right?" 

"This could kill me, or don't you care about my life?" 

"We care, Walter," Frohike said. "There is only one person on this mountain that I know of who can surgically remove the fetus." 

"Who's that?" 

"Laura Nightingale." 

"She's a doctor?" Skinner was surprised. 

"She graduated top of her class at John Hopkins University and interned at a hospital in one of New York's most crime ridden neighborhoods. It was shortly after she finished her internship that Laura withdrew and moved to the mountains," Frohike said. 

"Why did she give it up?" 

"You'll have to ask her." 

"I'll do that tomorrow as soon as I can clear a path to her cabin." Nightingale lived six miles up the path from the Gunmen; she was twelve miles from his cabin. Skinner felt a sense of relief now that he might have found someone living so close to them. 

"Good, I'd like to be able to check on Laura," Frohike said. "I know she's quite capable of looking after herself, but everyone could use some companionship during the winter." 

"It's too bad she doesn't have electricity so we could set her up with a HAM radio," Langly said. 

"I better get back before it gets dark," Skinner said, "Thanks, guys." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Rat and Wolf 

Friday, December 7, 2001  
7:00 p.m. 

Krycek flipped through one of the craft books in the bright glare of the workshop's fluorescent lights. On one of their dozens of scavenger trips off the mountain, they had picked up quite a few woodworking and craft books at the Home Depot. 

"Okay, do you have any ideas for ornaments?" Sandburg asked. 

"We could use the jigsaw to cut out gingerbread men shapes," Krycek said. 

Sandburg frowned. "I was thinking that we could decorate pinecones. We have all of this gold and silver paint that we can use. Plus we could decorate the tops with red berries and ribbon for color." 

"That seems simple enough," Krycek said. "Then we'd have more time to spend working on our presents." 

"What are you going to make John?" 

"I was thinking of making him this for the baby." Krycek opened the sewing book that he had under the woodworking book to a pattern for a Bjorn baby carrier. 

Sandburg looked at the picture. "Aren't you scared about having this baby?" 

"Of course I am!" Krycek slammed the book closed. "Blair, I've been through worse situations. Try being locked inside a silo without food and water for days while not knowing if you'd ever get out alive! Or having your arm hacked off or spending a year in a Tunisia prison or having to betray someone you loved!" Krycek placed his hand over his still flat belly. "This is a part of me ... how can I kill it after everything I suffered through?" 

Krycek watched Sandburg's face as the younger man worked out his feelings. Then he finally asked, "So what are you going to make Jim?" 

"I think a Bjorn baby carrier, if you'd help me." 

Krycek smiled. "Of course I will." 

Sandburg glanced over at the tarp with the 'Don't Peek' sign. "I guess we'll have to find a place to hide our projects." 

"Should we peek?" Krycek asked. 

"No." Sandburg shook his head. "This is a test of the trust Mulder and Jim are placing in us." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear and Fox 

Thursday, December 8, 2001  
1:00 p.m. 

After doing chores and having lunch, Skinner headed out on the tractor to plow the six-mile path to Laura Nightingale's cabin. Mulder followed him on horseback. 

It took them an hour to make it to her cabin on the slow moving tractor. 

Laura stepped out on her front steps and waved. As Mulder dismounted and led his horse to a hitching post, Skinner joined him. 

"Hi, Laura," they said. 

"Mulder, Walter, it's nice to see you. What brings you out my way?" 

"We have a life and death situation to discuss with you," Skinner said. 

"Come in. I'll put some tea on the range." 

They followed her inside and took their boots and winter gear off by the door. 

"Sorry, Laura. We're getting water on your floor," Mulder said. 

"Don't worry about it." Laura laughed as she walked into her kitchen. "It's pretty hard to avoid bringing snow in from outside this time of year." 

Skinner glanced around the small homey cabin as Mulder walked over to a green parrot sitting on a perch in the parlor. Skinner'd only been here once before. Laura had plants all over the place. On the potbelly stove she had a wrought iron kettle filled with water that acted as a humidifier. Considering the conditions outside, inside the cabin felt like a tropical forest, and Laura Nightingale was as exotic as any creature that one would find in a rainforest with her dark skin and red curly hair. 

"Hi, Jake," Mulder cooed. 

"Pretty boy!" the parrot squawked. 

"You got that right, Jake." Skinner chuckled. 

After several minutes Laura came back carrying a tray, on it were three teacups, a teapot, and cookies. She set it on the coffee table then sat on an overstuffed chair leaving the sofa to Mulder and Skinner. 

As Laura filled the teacups, she asked, "You said this was life or death?" 

"Yes." Skinner didn't think she'd believe him but he went on to explain. "Laura, you are aware that Fox and I used to work for the FBI?" 

"I am," she said, handing him a china teacup before passing one to Mulder. 

"Fox worked for a department under me that looked into the paranormal, including the existence of aliens." Skinner balanced the delicate china on his knee as he explained. "He was abducted twice by aliens ... the last time they altered his genetic makeup. He's no longer completely human. And because of what they did to him, neither am I." 

"How is that?" Laura asked. 

"Fox infected me and it changed me." 

"How did it change you? And what is Fox if he's not human?" 

"As far as I can determine, I'm a hermaphroditic werewolf," Mulder said. 

Skinner could see the skeptical look that she gave his lover. "It's true, Laura. That's why we're here. I haven't been outwardly changed into a hermaphrodite, but I am one in wolf form." 

"And the life and death situation?" she asked with a look that could rival Scully's. 

"I'm pregnant and I need you to surgically remove the fetus." 

"You can't seriously expect me to believe this?" 

"Examine me if you don't." 

Laura sighed, and set her teacup down. "Okay, I will ... let me get my bag." 

Skinner started as Mulder took his hand and laced their fingers together. "Don't worry; she'll believe you after she examines you." 

"I'd like this to be behind us ... so we can get on with our lives," Skinner said. 

Mulder leaned in and kissed Skinner's cheek. "We're fine." 

Skinner looked toward the door where Laura had vanished. "I'm surprised Blair and Jim didn't want to come with us." 

"Do you think Blair's having second thoughts?" Mulder said. 

"I don't know. He was pretty quiet today." 

Laura stepped through the doorway carrying a black Doctor's bag. "Would you take off your shirt and unfasten your pants," she said. 

Skinner stood and removed the flannel shirt and long undershirt beneath it. 

"How far along are you supposed to be?" 

"He's two months," Mulder answered. 

"I'm not going to be able to determine much. If you are pregnant the fetus will only be about an inch long. Now if this was the third month I should be able to detect a heartbeat." She pressed her fingers against Skinner's belly and probed. "You do have something abnormal, but I don't know what it could be." When she pressed a little too hard, Laura found her fingers pressing against fur as Skinner morphed into a large gray wolf. 

"Jesus!" she gasped and backed away. 

The wolf gave her a disapproving look and went over to lay its head on Mulder's lap. 

"Don't worry, Laura. Walter won't harm you," Mulder said as he scratched his lover behind the ear. "We think that we maintain the memories of who we are as wolves." 

"You don't know for sure?" 

"No. Whenever we change back, we don't remember our time as wolves." 

"Why did he change?" 

"My guess would be some ingrained protective instinct. He might have thought you were harming our baby." 

Skinner lifted his head and barked. 'Exactly. Smart, boy.' He licked Mulder's face. Back in wolf form Skinner didn't want his pup to be harmed. If only he could convey that to Fox. 

"Is that why you changed, Walter?" Mulder asked, "To protect our baby?" 

Skinner barked and nodded. 

"Did he just nod?" Laura asked. 

Mulder smiled and hugged the wolf. "Yeah." 

While he was hugging him, Skinner morphed back. 

"What happened?" Skinner asked. 

"You changed into a wolf," Mulder said. "I think Laura believes us now." 

Climbing shakily to his feet, Skinner turned to face her. "Laura, can you perform the surgery to remove the fetus?" 

Mulder interrupted, "Walter, you changed because your wolf self doesn't want an abortion." 

"My human self wants one." Skinner ran a hand over his bald scalp then fastened his pants. "Fox, you know I have no way to give birth to this baby." 

"I know that," Mulder sighed. "Laura, we need your help." 

Laura walked over to her chair and sat. "I won't abort your baby. I will provide my services to deliver him through c-section." 

"I can't go through with this," Skinner said, "Please, help me." 

"I've seen too many purposeless deaths to participate in another. I moved here to get away from the brutality of man's inhumanity to man." Laura's eyes were hard as she looked at Skinner. "I will not kill your baby; find someone else." 

Mulder put a comforting arm around his lover as he looked at Laura. "What if his life were at risk?" 

"I'll tell you what, Mulder. I'll be willing to monitor Walter's condition and if at any time his life is in danger, I will go ahead and do an abortion. But I'm not going to kill a baby without it being a matter of life or death." 

Skinner sighed. He used to be pro-life but he now had a whole new perspective on the pro-choice side. This was his body and this woman was not allowing him any choice but to go through with this pregnancy. 

He'd allow her to monitor his condition and once the snow melted he'd find a doctor willing to do it. 

"Laura, thank you for your time," Skinner said as he pulled on his shirt and then offered her his hand to shake. "If it wouldn't be too much of an imposition Alex and Blair are also pregnant and could use your services too. We'd be willing to trade our labor for your assistance. Unlike me, they have vaginas, so they probably wouldn't require a c-section." 

Laura shook his hand as she looked into his eyes. "You're not upset with me?" 

"I understand your position, even if I don't agree with it," Skinner said gruffly. He really wanted to hit something -- he was that frustrated -- but he kept his feelings under control. 

"I'll be willing to look at Alex and Blair," Laura said. 

"Thank you, Doctor. C'mon, Fox, let's go home." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox, Stork, Frog, Otter, and Puppy 

Mulder knew Walter was angry. His lover took the horse and left him to drive the plow home. He hoped Walter was careful on the slippery path as he galloped out of sight of the slow moving tractor. 

At least Mulder's mind was put at ease by Laura's assurances that if Walter's life was ever endangered by this pregnancy she'd perform an abortion. He stopped the tractor when he reached the Gunmen's place, knowing that his lover would want some time alone to work through his feelings -- that Walter would probably lock himself in their bedroom once he got home. 

Langly popped his head out of the cabin after hearing the tractor. "Mulder, hurry and get your butt inside before too much heat escapes." 

Mulder hurried up the wooden steps and into the cabin then took off his boots and coat while Langly closed the door. "Mm, something smells good," he said as he shoved gloves and a knit cap into the sleeve of his coat. 

"That's Melvin; he's cooking dinner." 

"What's he making?" 

"It's Greek to me," Langly said as Mulder followed him into the kitchen. 

"Hey, Mulder," Frohike looked into the oven as he greeted him. "I'm making Moussaka ... I hope you can stay for dinner." 

"It smells good; what's in it?" 

"Ground lamb, eggplant, onions, and mash potatoes with a beshamel sauce," Frohike said. 

"I can stay." 

"Where's Walter?" 

"Home ... I thought I'd give him a little space." 

"What's wrong, couldn't Laura help him?" 

"She refused." 

"That doesn't sound like her," Frohike said as he leaned up against the counter. "Doesn't she understand that this could kill him?" 

"She's going to monitor his condition, and if his life is ever in danger then she'll remove the baby." Mulder sighed. "Walter's pretty upset." 

"I don't blame him," Langly said as he stood at the sink washing a couple of pans. 

"Neither do I," Frohike said. 

"Where are Byers and Bond?" Mulder asked, wanting to change the subject. 

"They're out gathering pinecones, acorns, and feathers for Christmas ornaments. We're going to make birds out of the pinecones," Frohike said. 

"Jim and I are making ornaments," Mulder said as he glanced around at the cluttered kitchen. They had pots and pans stacked on a small shelf over the wood stove that threaten to topple. It must be a task to get the skillet from the bottom of the pile. He now had the perfect idea for a Christmas present for his friends. 

"So when are you getting your tree?" Langly asked. 

"The guys want to go out the morning of Christmas Eve day to cut down our tree then we'll decorate it that evening." 

Langly sat at the table next to Mulder while Frohike took the Moussaka out of the oven. "We're going to get our tree as soon as we're finished with the ornaments." 

The back door opened and Byers and Bond walked in each carrying a basket. 

"Hi, Mulder," they greeted and set the baskets on the floor against the wall. 

"Hi, guys." 

"We found some really nice pinecones," Bond said as he took off his coat and hung it on a hook by the back door. 

"I could really use a hot bath," Byers said. He shivered as he pulled off his boots. 

"Eat first while the food's still hot," Frohike said as he dished up the Moussaka. He placed a plate in front of Mulder and Langly. 

Mulder picked up a fork and sliced through the layers of mashed potatoes, ground lamb, and sliced eggplant in a sauce that smelled of cinnamon and nutmeg. He brought it to his mouth and closed his eyes to savor its flavor. "Mmm, Frohike, you should have been a chef. This is delicious." 

"It wasn't that difficult to make." Frohike's voice was matter of fact but his chest puffed out with pride at the compliment. 

"Do you think this recipe would work with ground venison? I'd love to make it when it's my turn to cook." 

"It works with ground beef, so it should work with venison," Frohike said. "So, who bagged the deer?" 

"Walter did yesterday morning." 

"He didn't mention it when he stopped by yesterday," Byers said as he picked up his fork. 

Frohike placed a pitcher of water on the table then sat in front of his plate of food. "John, Walter had a lot more on his mind yesterday than discussing hunting." 

Byers looked over at Mulder. "How do you feel about him being pregnant with your child?" 

Having this discussion with his friends was the last thing Mulder wanted to do at the moment. "Truthfully, John, I'm scared to death ... I don't want to lose him." 

"What about the baby?" 

"Right now I'm more concerned about Walter's health and well-being," Mulder said as he focused back on his meal while realizing that he needed to get home to his lover. Maybe he could take Walter's mind off the baby. 

"This was great, Fro ... I should get home." He stood and carried his empty plate to the sink. 

"Let me get you the recipe first." Frohike stood, hurried over to the counter, and opened a recipe box. "I think Walter will really enjoy this dish." 

Mulder appreciated what his best friend was trying to do. "If you get a chance stop out tomorrow and I'll give you some venison steaks." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear and Panther 

When Skinner reached the barn, he dismounted and led the horse inside over to her stall where he removed the saddle then brushed her down before filling her feed bin with fresh oats. He closed the stall gate then took a deep breath that didn't help to calm his frayed nerves. 

With long strides he quickly left the barn, crossed the frozen ground, and entered the cabin. Ellison was at the wood stove and turned to glance at Skinner. 

"Walter, is she going to help us?" Ellison asked. 

"She refused!" Skinner clenched his teeth as anger threatened to spill out. 

"What do you mean? How can she refuse?" 

"Look, Jim, I can't talk about this now...." He hurried out of the kitchen, through the dining room then entered his bedroom and slammed the door. Tears of frustration ran down his cheeks as he leaned against the door. "Fuck." 

Only embers remained in the hearth. Shivering, Skinner pushed away from the door, walked over to the fireplace, and put a couple of logs on the embers. His hand shook as he did this. Standing, Skinner moved over to the recliner and sat. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear and Fox 

As Skinner sat on the comfortable leather recliner he gazed into the fire. He had to come to terms with what was happening to him. Other than vomiting and urinating more often, Skinner didn't feel any different. He certainly didn't feel pregnant. Maybe if he could take the bull by the horns and force himself to accept his condition he'd be able to look beyond the horror of it. 

Could he maintain his dignity when his body started to show more outward signs of being pregnant? Would Fox still find him desirable? 

Pulling his gaze off the fire, he looked around his and Fox's bedroom. They hadn't even had to flip a coin with John and Alex for it. The other two men were more than happy to sleep upstairs in the loft bedroom on the mahogany sleigh bed. They'd even moved all of their clothes into the dresser up there and into the new closet at the top of the stairs. So this room was now exclusively Skinner's and Mulder's sanctuary. 

His eyes drifted to the large four-poster bed constructed out of polished pine logs. It had a thick goose down comforter on it. This was Skinner's favorite item in the whole house. The memories of making love to Fox and holding him while he slept were amongst his most pleasant. To be so deeply in love made this holiday season one that he was really looking forward to regardless of his present condition. 

Where was his lover? It'd been almost two hours since he'd arrived back home. 

As if on cue, the door opened and Mulder entered the room. He closed it, walked over to the chair, and kneeled at Skinner's feet. 

"How are you feeling?" Mulder asked as he placed his hands on his lover's thighs. 

"Where were you?" 

"I stopped at the Gunmen's ... I thought you needed some time alone." 

"C'mere." Skinner pulled Mulder up onto his lap and hugged him, burying his face against Mulder's chest. When he felt the tender press of lips against his bald scalp, Skinner hugged his lover tighter as he tilted his head up and captured those soft lips with his. His arousal soared as Mulder's thigh pressed against his groin. 

All thoughts of being pregnant vanished as his male instincts took over. Skinner moved his hands down to Mulder's ass and cupped the younger man's buttocks as he hungrily devoured his mouth. 

"I want you," Mulder murmured. 

As Skinner's lips moved down to Mulder's throat, he stopped when his mouth encountered fabric. "Get undressed," he growled and quickly pulled the sweater up over Mulder's head. 

Mulder slid off his lap and started to hurriedly strip as Skinner stood and did the same. 

Once naked, they fell back in each other's arms in front of the warm glow of the fireplace. It was hard for Skinner to control himself as he sucked on the side of Mulder's throat while his fingers kneaded the man's ass. He ground his hard cock against Mulder's while his lover moaned and held onto him tight. 

His fingers delved between Mulder's buttocks and grazed over his lover's anus then probed the other hot wet opening. He pushed a finger inside to coat it, while enjoying the feel of tight clenching muscles and the way Mulder rocked his hips to get more of Skinner's finger inside him. Then he brought it back to the tight puckered opening and eased it inside. Skinner repeated this several times while his mouth sucked and nipped at Fox's nipples. Until his lover was squirming with desire. Skinner wasn't doing any better. His cock was hard as granite and wanted desperately to be buried inside that hot sheath. 

"Oh God, Walter, now ... please...." 

Sweat beaded on Skinner's forehead as he maneuvered Mulder over to the bed and onto the mattress. Scooting to the middle of the bed, Skinner helped Mulder position his long, sexy legs on his shoulders. He slicked his shaft then pressed it against Mulder's anus. They had an agreement to only have anal sex unless Mulder asked to be taken vaginally, and because of the conditions that Sandburg and Krycek found themselves, it was an agreement that Skinner was determined to keep. 

As Skinner entered, he enjoyed how Mulder's hips pushed up against his lover's cock in a desperate attempt to get as much of his shaft inside as possible. "You're going to get every inch, sweetheart." 

"God, Walter, just shut up and fill me." 

"Your wish...." Skinner thrust the rest of his shaft inside then wrapped his muscular arms around Mulder's legs while he enjoyed the hot tightness encasing his cock. He glanced down at his lover's beautiful cock that was plump and straining against its owner's belly. 

After a minute Skinner started moving, slowly at first ... thrusting in and out. While watching Fox's passion-filled face he started to pick up the speed and force of his penetration. Rivulets of sweat ran down Skinner's back as he thrust harder and faster into that exquisite tightness. He reached for Mulder's straining member and started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long. Muscles squeezed his shaft in a viselike grip as come spurted out of Mulder's cock and splattered on his chest and face. 

Skinner's eyes closed, he threw back his head, and howled as his orgasm exploded out him. He woke to Fox's hand caressing his back and tiny kisses peppering his head while still deliciously joined. Skinner lifted his head and captured Mulder's lips in a deep passion-filled kiss. 

Gazing into Mulder's eyes, Skinner murmured, "I love you." 

Mulder's arms wrapped around his neck and held him close. "I love you." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear and Dog 

Monday, December 17, 2001  
3:00 p.m. 

Over a week had passed since Skinner and Mulder had met with Laura Nightingale. In that short time Skinner discovered that he could no longer fasten his pants without great discomfort. He now wore them unfastened with a belt to hold them up. Over the pants, he wore a sweater to cover up his expanding midsection. Only Mulder knew about his pants dilemma and for now he wanted to keep it that way. 

As Skinner carefully transferred the silhouette of a frog onto the eighth inch thick sheet of maple, he thought back to that morning. 

Fox had been especially loving toward him. He had awoken to his lover's mouth around his cock. After being brought to a mind-blowing orgasm, Fox had fixed him a large breakfast. Then Fox had asked him what he wanted for dinner. Skinner requested that his lover make that ground venison, eggplant, and mash potato dish that he had made the last time he cooked. When Fox pampered him this way, being totally attentive to his needs and desires, Skinner felt totally loved. 

After he had the frog shape on the wood he carried it over to the jigsaw and cut it out. 

Skinner glanced over at John working quietly on the other side of the workshop. The other man was staining a cradle that he had built for his and Alex's baby. It was to be a Christmas gift for Krycek. 

Not that Skinner had been intentionally rude, but he felt uncomfortable as he had watched John work on the cradle. So his silence and moodiness had come across as rudeness to John. They barely spoke as they both worked on separate projects for their lovers. Luckily they had gotten their Christmas ornaments out of the way before the rift had set in. 

Standing, Skinner walked over to the workbench and looked at the cradle that Doggett was staining with a light oak finish. "You've really done a remarkable job, John," he said, offering an olive branch. 

"Thanks." Doggett ran a hand over an unstained section. "I just wish I add some artistic ability. I would have liked to have painted the story of Peter rabbit and the cabbage patch on the sides of the cradle. It is Alex's favorite fable." He glanced over at the brightly painted animals that Skinner had been working on. 

Skinner didn't even know what Fox's favorite fable was. "I could paint the scenes for you if you tell me what parts of the fable you'd like to depict." 

"I'd appreciate that, Walt. Do you think you'll have time to do that and finished your present for Fox?" John said. "And we still have to make that potters wheel for the Gunmen and herb drying rack for Jim and Blair." 

"We still have a week before Christmas. I'll have my gift for Fox finished this evening then I can start painting the figures on your gift tomorrow. If you'd work on the drying rack, that shouldn't take more than a day. The potter's wheel will take us several days to complete." 

"We're sharing this workshop." 

"I know Fox wants to make his friends a hanging pot rack," Skinner said, "So we can share the workshop while we're making the presents for the Gunmen." 

Doggett continued to stain the cradle while they talked. He would apply a coat of varnish after Skinner painted Peter rabbit on it. "Alex and Blair thought they'd make them a pie cupboard since Fox mentioned the Gunmen needed more storage in their kitchen." 

"I better get back to my present for Fox," Skinner said. He was making an animal mobile. After Fox had told him about a dream he had where they were all different animals and described each of them. Skinner picked up 'Frohike the frog' and started to sand it. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Rat, Fox, Wolf, Panther, Bear, and Dog 

Monday, December 17, 2001  
6:00 p.m. 

Outside the snow was falling and the temperature had dropped to zero. Inside the kitchen was warm and comfortable. Krycek had just gotten in from milking the cows. He sat at the cook's table, looking at recipes for cookies in an old Christmas cookbook that had been Old Man Peterson's. Some of the pages were stained and loose. 

As Krycek glanced at the recipes, he kept an appreciative eye on Mulder. While John had his heart, Krycek still enjoyed admiring the scenery, and no one fit a pair of jeans like Fox -- with his long sexy legs, tight round ass, and that lovely package pressing against the zipper of the worn denim. 

Sandburg walked into the kitchen and Krycek's eyes shifted off Mulder to admire the shorter man. 

"Hey guys, we should have bibb lettuce and tomatoes by Christmas," Sandburg said. "I've started new lettuce plants that will mature in another three weeks. At this rate we should be able to have fresh greens throughout the winter." 

"I can't wait; it's been four weeks since we've had fresh greens," Mulder said. "This will really be a treat for Christmas." 

They were growing the vegetables in hydroponic troughs inside their greenhouse. Sandburg had taken over the work involved in taking care of the plants and herbs. They had solar panels on the outside and a space heater in the greenhouse. They also vented their clothes dryer into the glass room. 

"What about the cucumbers?" Krycek asked. 

"They're just budding; it will be at least two weeks before we have any to pick." Sandburg looked at the cookbook Krycek had opened. "Have you found some Christmas cookie recipes we can make?" 

"I found some I'd love to make if we only had chocolate. With the ingredients we have we can make gingerbread men, Scottish shortbread, and maple walnut sandwich cookies." 

"How about a fruitcake?" Sandburg said. 

Krycek and Mulder looked at him as if he'd grown a third head. 

Ellison had entered the room when his lover asked the question. "Guys, Blair's favorite food is tongue." 

"Yuck." Mulder made a face then glanced up at the clock. "Jim can you let Walter and John know that dinner is ready?" 

"Sure, Mulder. I'll be right back." Ellison didn't bother with a coat as he dashed out the back door and down the short path to the workshop. 

When he came back a couple minutes later, he shook the snow off his clothes and hair. "Team Frosty will be here in a few minutes," Ellison said as he stomped the snow off his shoes on the doormat. "There's already three new inches on the ground, and by the feel of it, it will probably be snowing most of the night." 

"Shoot," Mulder said. "We're going to have a lot of shoveling to do tomorrow." 

"How come whenever it snows, it's John's turn to cook? And he gets out of shoveling," Sandburg asked. 

"Good question," Krycek said. This was the third sizable snowfall they'd had in the last eleven days and each time his lover had gotten out of shoveling. 

"It must be an X-File," Mulder quipped as he set the table. 

"Well, he's cooking Christmas Eve day," Ellison pointed out. 

Sandburg looked concern. "How's the diesel fuel supply holding up for the tractor?" 

Mulder removed the Moussaka from the oven. "We should have enough to plow the twelve-mile path six more times before we'll need to get more from Sean." He carried it to the table and set it on a trivet. Then he placed a plate stacked with sliced bread and a crock of butter on the table. 

The back door opened and Skinner and Doggett hurried in from outside. Blowing snow followed them inside. 

"It's colder than a witch's tit," Doggett grumbled as he removed his boots. 

"How would you know that?" Krycek asked. 

"My ex wife." 

"I can relate." Ellison chuckled as he took a seat. "Although I do get along with Caro now...." He looked sad. "I hope she survived." 

"Me too," Doggett sighed, "I hope Barb is all right." 

Mulder served the casserole as the men passed the bread around. 

Krycek watched and listened to his friends talk about their day and other interests. Since they joined Mulder here, the evening meal had become the most important part of their day. They did not always eat breakfast or lunch together, but dinner was different. It had become their family time together. After dinner they either relaxed in the parlor or went their separate ways. 

Mulder and Sandburg could become quite animated when discussing some scientific theory or ancient civilization. They seemed to share a lot of the same interests. Doggett, Skinner, and Ellison also had a lot in common from their military service to their careers in law enforcement. At times Krycek felt completely out of place in this tight-knit group, but John made him feel right at home. So did the other men in their own ways. Now with all of them stuck inside for most of the day, Krycek wondered if tempers might eventually become short. 

To make matters worse he started having morning sickness and was competing with Blair and Walter for their only bathroom in the morning. 

"Alex?" 

"Um ... what?" Krycek hadn't heard Mulder's question. 

"I was asking how you were feeling?" Mulder said. "You seem awfully quiet." 

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." 

"I'm plowing the path to Laura's cabin tomorrow," Mulder said. "I'm going to see if she'll be agreeable to stopping out this week to talk to you and Blair about your conditions. Is that all right with you?" 

"I'm fine with it ... besides I have some questions for her." Krycek wasn't about to show how nervous he was or that he was beginning to have second thoughts, so he changed the subject. "I hope you made dessert." 

"I made rice pudding." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Wolf, Rat, Bear, Fox, Dog, and Panther 

Thursday, December 20, 2001  
11:00 a.m. 

Laura Nightingale glanced around the festively decorated parlor. Wreaths and garland made from juniper, evergreen, and laurel leaves with bright red holly berries and pinecones hung on the walls. An evergreen centerpiece with candles decorated the dining room table. The only thing missing was the Christmas tree. 

While sipping a mug of hot spiced tea as she tried to get the chill from the twelve-mile horseback ride to their cabin out of her bones, Laura studied the six men -- three separate couples who were obviously in love with each other. Laura knew from meeting with Mulder and Skinner that the two men appeared closer than most married couples she'd met. Now watching Sandburg and Ellison, and Doggett and Krycek she was struck by the deep affection they openly showed each other. 

"I'd like to set up an area in your home that I can use as a lab. I have some medical items packed away that I could not use because they required electricity. I'll need to monitor your blood pressure, the sugar and protein levels in your urine, and your weight," she said. 

"How much space do you need?" Mulder asked. 

"Enough room to set up my microscope and a Bunsen burner with some test tubes and chemicals." 

Skinner looked at the other men and asked, "How about the counter in the laundry room?" 

"That would make a good place for a lab," Sandburg said. "I suggest we fire-proof the counter and wall behind with tile or metal sheeting." 

"I'll get right on it tomorrow," Ellison said as he draped an arm over Sandburg's shoulders. 

"I'd like to discuss with you the foods that you should avoid during your pregnancies," Laura said. 

"We know about avoiding alcohol," Krycek sighed as he leaned up against Doggett as the two men sat on the sofa. 

"That's right," Laura said, "You should also avoid raw eggs. No eggnog or eating raw cookie batter. Steer away from eating raw or undercooked meats, and soft unpasteurized cheese like Brie or Camembert. Also large fish that can contain mercury such as tuna fish. You may eat some but keep it to no more than half a pound per week." 

"What about coffee?" Skinner asked. 

"Limit it to a cup a day." She took a sip of tea. "Constipation and hemorrhoids can be a problem during pregnancy, so try to eat a lot of fresh fruit, vegetables, high grain breads, and high fiber cereals. To prevent indigestion avoiding drinking large amounts of fluid with your meals, and avoid gas-producing foods such as beans and broccoli." 

"What about morning sickness?" Sandburg asked. 

"Try drinking ginger ale or ginger tea and ginger cookies. Also dry toast and crackers can alleviate the symptoms." Laura set the mug down. "I'd like to give you each brief examinations until I can get my lab set up over here. Today I would like to weigh each of you, take your blood pressure, and check your heart rate. You do have a scale, don't you?" 

"Yes, in the bathroom," Krycek said. 

"Good. When I come out next time I'd like to get a urine and blood sample from each of you and do a more thorough examination." Laura looked at Krycek. "I'll start with you, Alex. Let's go into the bathroom for some privacy." 

After they entered the bathroom Laura closed the door. The room was warmer than the parlor. "Please strip down to your underwear." 

Krycek removed his clothes and stood shivering in his boxers. 

"Step on the scale." Laura had a notebook, where she recorded his weight. She planned to start medical files on each of the three men once she got back to her cabin. "Have you ever had any sexually transmitted diseases?" 

"No." 

"Is there a history of diabetes, heart problems, or any other genetic diseases in your family?" 

"No." 

"How far along are you?" 

"Four weeks." 

Laura took his blood pressure, then listened to his heart. She noticed his areola and nipples were dark for a man and he had a slight swell in his breasts, but nothing that would be obvious to a layman's eyes. His breasts were not outwardly feminine yet, but it was obvious from her probing that they would be filling out and eventually would grow heavy with nourishment for the baby. Laura wondered if she should mention this to him yet or save it for later. She had a feeling that this aspect of their pregnancy might freak out all three men. 

"You can get dressed, Alex. Do you have any questions or concerns?" 

"Other than morning sickness, I've been feeling fatigued. Is that normal?" 

"Yes, it is. You may find yourself becoming more emotional, having cravings and aversions for some foods and scents. You're going to need to urinate more frequently and you're going to experience some swelling in your ankles. These are all normal aspects of pregnancy." 

"Thank you, Doctor," Krycek said as he finished dressing. 

"Alex, can you send Blair in?" 

Krycek hurried out and Sandburg came into the room and closed the door behind him. 

"Strip down to your underwear." 

Sandburg was the shortest of the six men. He had long curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail. 

Laura asked him the same questions that she asked Krycek and got the same responses. 

While she weighed him and took his blood pressure, she asked her final question. "How far along are you?" 

"Three weeks." 

She jotted it down in her notebook. "You may get dressed. Do you have any questions?" 

"If something goes wrong are you capable of doing a c-section?" 

"Yes. I've done dozens when I was an intern and briefly as a practicing MD." 

"When and why did you quit?" Sandburg asked. 

Laura hesitated at first then she said, "Seven years ago, after treating too many teenagers, who had been brought in after they were shot during a gun battle with a rival gang, then seeing my fiance stabbed to death by a homeless man he was treating. A man who should have been in an institution and not on the street. I just couldn't take it any longer, so I moved here." 

"I'm sorry." 

"You don't need to be," Laura said. "Please send Walter in." 

After she examined Walter they walked out of the bathroom together. 

"Can you stay for lunch?" Sandburg asked as he flipped the cheese sandwiches on the grill. 

"Thanks for asking, but I can't be away from home for more than four hours in the winter. I can't chance the fire going out in the potbelly stove." 

"Laura, would you be able to join us for Christmas dinner?" Doggett asked. 

She smiled. "I'd love to. What time do you want me over?" 

"How about one o'clock." 

"I'll be there and I'll bring the items for the lab." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Frog, Puppy, Otter, and Stork 

Thursday, December 20, 2001  
8:00 p.m. 

The four companions relaxed in the parlor admiring their brightly decorated Christmas tree. They were enjoying freshly made eggnog with a shot of dark rum. The rum had been a present from Helmut Schmidt who wanted to thank Frohike for his work in organizing and leading the militia. 

"This spring I want to look into getting a shoat to raise," Frohike said. 

"A what?" Byers asked. 

"A shoat is a just weaned pig." 

"Why?" Langly asked. 

"If we're still here next winter I'd like to have our larder filled with fresh cuts of pork," Frohike said. "My uncle used to raise several shoats through the summer and by fall they'd be large enough for slaughter. He'd keep some of the meat then trade the rest to his neighbors." 

"Why didn't he just get a sow and a boar then raise their piglets for food?" Byers asked. 

"Too much work," Frohike said. "A sow can have up to three litters of eight to ten piglets a year. That's thirty pigs per year. By getting a shoat and fattening it through summer then butchering it in the fall we won't have to feed it through the winter." 

"Where would we get a shoat," Bond asked. 

"Helmut Schmidt raises pigs. He'd be more than willing to give us a shoat come spring." Frohike took a sip of eggnog. "I'm going to check to see if Mulder and the guys would want to raise one, too. They can be good garbage disposals." 

Langly poured a little rum into his mug then filled it again with eggnog. "I don't know, Melvin. Would you be able to kill the pig come fall?" 

"I used to help my Uncle ... it wasn't easy. The most important thing is not to become attached to the pig. They can be as smart as dogs." Frohike looked at Bond. "Jimmy, I'm going to be the only one to raise the shoat." 

"Okay, Melvin." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox, Bear, Dog, Rat, Panther, and Wolf 

Monday, December 24, 2001  
11:00 a.m. 

The woods were cold and the sky overcast as they searched for the perfect Christmas tree. Mulder shivered and sniffed while standing knee deep in snow as he watched Walter walk around a seven-foot tall blue spruce. He was feeling worse by the minute. 

"I think this one is the best we've seen so far," Skinner said. 

"It works for me," Krycek said. 

"I like it." Ellison nodded. 

"Me, too," Mulder agreed hoarsely, "Chop it down and let's get back home." He was hoping that John would have a large pot of hot chicken noodle soup on the stove when they got back. Mulder had woken with a sore throat that morning and a stuffy head. He had confided in John, but he didn't want Walter to know since his lover had been looking forward to them going out together to find a tree. Now Mulder just wanted to be home and warm up with something hot to soothe his sore throat. He sneezed several times. 

"Are you all right?" Skinner glanced at him while he helped Krycek shovel the snow from around the base of the tree. 

"I think I'm coming down with a cold." Mulder confessed. "So can you please hurry and cut down the tree already?" 

With a look of concern Skinner removed his glove, pushed the knit cap away from Mulder's forehead, and placed his hand over the smooth skin, while Ellison started chopping down the tree. 

"You're warm. When we get home I want you to take a hot bath then go straight to bed," Skinner said. 

Mulder's head was too stuffy for him to think of a sarcastic reply to his lover's coddling. Instead he leaned against Walter as Ellison finished chopping down the small spruce. 

The Sentinel clipped the ax on his belt then picked up the base of the tree while Krycek grabbed the top and they carried it between them. They were only a mile from the cabin so it didn't take long to get home and carry the tree into the foyer. Sandburg was waiting for them in the parlor with the homemade tree stand filled with water. 

"Let's get you into the bathroom," Skinner said as he helped Mulder off with his coat and boots. 

"Walter, I can do it mysel...." Mulder started sneezing again. 

With a patient look, Skinner hung their coats in the hall closet while the other men got the tree set up in the next room. 

"Humor me," Skinner said as he placed a hand on the small of his lover's back and steered him toward the bathroom. 

Feeling dizzy, Mulder allowed Skinner to help him into the bathroom. While he undressed Skinner started filling the deep claw-foot bathtub. 

"Get in the tub," Skinner ordered as he picked up Mulder's discarded clothes. "I'm going to make you some honeyed tea." 

As Mulder sank up to his neck in the hot water, Skinner left the room only to return after a couple of minutes with a mug of hot chicken soup. 

Skinner kneeled beside the tub and handed Mulder the mug. "John has a pot of chicken soup on the stove. If I didn't know better I'd say he knew you were sick." 

With stuffy sinuses, itchy eyes, a headache throbbing behind his temples, and a sore throat, Mulder wasn't up to lying. "He knew ... but I wasn't feeling this bad," he said hoarsely. 

Skinner placed his hand over Mulder's forehead again. "I'm going to take your temperature." 

While Mulder relaxed in the hot water slowly sipping the soup, Krycek came into the bathroom, walked over to the toilet, and unzipped his pants. "How are you feeling?" he asked while relieving his bladder. Having only one bathroom with three pregnant men who needed to pee constantly, privacy had become limited. 

"Like crap," Mulder muttered. 

"You certainly look it," Krycek said as he zipped up then washed his hands in the sink. "I hope you're feeling better by tomorrow." 

Skinner walked back in with the thermometer and Mulder's yellow flannel pajamas. "He will if he gets into bed and rests." 

"I hope I'm not contagious," Mulder sighed. 

"You've been spending too much time outside working and not enough resting," Skinner scolded. "And don't think I haven't noticed you trying to do my chores for me." 

Mulder sank deeper into the water. He had been hoping his lover hadn't noticed what he'd been doing. 

"Open up," Skinner said then placed the thermometer under Mulder's tongue. He took the empty mug out of his hand and left the bathroom. 

When he returned a few minutes later, Skinner took the thermometer and checked the temperature. "One hundred on the dot." He rinsed it then put it back in the case. "C'mon, sweetheart, let's get you into bed." 

Mulder might be sick and miserable but his heart fluttered happily at the look of unbridled love Walter gave him. He stood and Walter helped him dry and dress in the warm flannel. 

He paused before walking into the bedroom to watch his friends decorate the tree. They were looping a cranberry, dried apple, and popcorn garland around the branches. 

"C'mon into bed," Walter said. 

In the bedroom the fire blazed warmly in the hearth, the pillows had been fluffed, and on the nightstand was a mug of honeyed tea. Mulder climbed into bed and sat up against the headboard while Walter handed him the tea. 

"Drink it slow," Walter said while arranging the pillows behind Mulder's back. 

When Mulder took a sip, he discovered the tea had been laced with whiskey. "Mm, if this doesn't put me to sleep, I don't know what will." 

Skinner leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back in a few minutes." 

Mulder finished the tea then slid under the covers. For once he didn't mind going to bed in the middle of the day. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Bear, Wolf, Dog, Rat, Panther, and Fox 

The tree was finally decorated and Skinner chuckled as he looked at the clothespin figures of Elvis, The Three Stooges, and Spock. Leave it to Mulder to create some of the tackiest ornaments on their tree and possibly the most memorable. Ellison's clothespin ornaments weren't much better but at least they were Christmas figures with the exception of Robin Hood. 

Skinner came back inside after milking the cows and feeding the horses. He checked on Mulder who was sleeping fitfully. His lover's forehead was sweaty so he went into the bathroom, wet a washcloth then came back and cleaned the sweat from Mulder's brow. The young man didn't stir, so Skinner sat on the bed and watched him sleep. 

"How's he doing?" Sandburg asked from the doorway. 

"He's still running a fever but at least he's sleeping." 

"I can make him an herbal cold remedy," Sandburg said walking over to the bed. 

Skinner smiled up at Sandburg. "I'd appreciate that, Blair." 

Doggett popped his head in the room. "Dinner's ready." 

Skinner leaned down and kissed his lover before standing and fixing the blankets around him. He walked into the dining room and sat at his place in front of a bowl of clam chowder. The chowder was made from cans of Progresso clam chowder that they had set aside for that night. 

With the candles providing the only light at the table, it was quite festive. Everything smelled delicious. After the soup, they cleared the soup bowls and Doggett came back with a platter of fried trout, and bowls of rosemary-mashed potatoes and green beans with breadcrumbs. 

Skinner exchanged polite conversation with his friends while his eyes kept glancing toward the bedroom doorway. 

"Come spring, I really think we should start construction on the second bathroom," Doggett said. 

"Do you have an idea where we should build it?" Skinner asked as he picked the small bones out of the trout. 

"I was thinking above the current bathroom with a door off Alex's and my loft bedroom. It would be easier to run pipes from the wood-burning water heater." 

"That sounds practical," Ellison said. "Let's hope that we can find bathroom fixtures and plumbing supplies in the ruins this spring." 

"I don't think we should have a problem," Krycek said, "Even if the stores are picked over, there are still hundreds of thousands of deserted and damaged homes where we could salvage the items we need." 

Sandburg frowned. "I don't like the idea of stealing from people's homes. It's one thing to salvage from deserted stores." 

"Blair, the homes are in areas where it would be unsafe for people to ever return to." Krycek reached for the bowl of potatoes. "The contamination from the crashed alien ships would make that area uninhabitable for decades." 

"Wouldn't it be dangerous for us to go into those areas?" Ellison asked. 

"Not if we don't stay for long periods of time," Krycek said. 

Skinner finished his meal then pushed away from the table. "I'm going to heat up some chicken soup for Fox," he said, carrying his empty plate to the sink. 

"How's he doing?" Krycek asked. 

"He's slept all afternoon. I hope he'll feel better when he wakes." 

Retrieving the chicken soup from the refrigerator, Skinner heated it and filled a mug. He carried it into the bedroom then shook his lover awake. "C'mon, Fox. I want you to eat some soup." 

"Not hungry...." Mulder rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Tired ... achy." 

"C'mon, this will make you feel better." Skinner set the mug on the nightstand and rubbed Mulder's back. "You missed our Christmas Eve dinner." 

"What's that noise?" Mulder asked, poking his head out from under the covers. 

Skinner chuckled. "It sounds like Away in a Manger." 

"You're singing Christmas carols?" Mulder sat up and coughed, he rubbed at his itchy eyes and sniveled. 

Skinner handed him the mug of soup. "Would you like to get up and join us." 

"Too sick." He sipped the soup, swallowing with some difficulty. "Can I have a handkerchief?" 

"Sure." Skinner walked over to the dresser and pulled out a freshly laundered handkerchief. One of the things that they didn't have was facial tissues. They had stocked up on toilet paper but Skinner had no idea what they were going to use when it ran out. Or if they'd be able to find more when they went on another scavenger trip. 

"Blair's going to make you some herbal remedy." 

"I'll try anything even if it kills me...." Mulder took the handkerchief that Skinner held out to him. He took another sip of soup before setting the mug on the nightstand. He blew his nose then picked back up the mug. 

"You're not dying on me after knocking me up," Skinner said gruffly and placed his hand on Mulder's knee. His lover looked so miserable that Skinner wanted to gather him in his arms and hold Fox until he was better. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog, Rat, Panther, Wolf, and Bear 

With one arm around Alex's shoulder and a foot propped up on the coffee table, Doggett sang along with the others. The last time he'd sung Christmas carols, he'd been a teenager. It was the last Christmas his mother had been alive. Singing them now seemed so natural, as if they needed something this evening that would bring them closer together. Doggett was only disappointed that Fox was sick and wasn't able to join them. 

He and Jim were drinking whiskey-spiked eggnog, while Alex and Blair drank apple cider. Walter finally joined them and sank into an armchair. 

"How is he?" 

"Sleeping...." Skinner sighed, "I hope he's well enough to join us tomorrow." 

"I'll fix that herbal cold remedy tonight," Sandburg said. 

Krycek looked at Skinner's sad face. "Fox is tough, a little cold isn't going to keep him down for more than a day." 

"He'll be fine, Walt," Doggett said. "Have some apple cider and sing with us." 

Skinner's eyes fell on the Elvis clothespin. "On one condition: that we sing Blue Christmas." 

Doggett followed Skinner eyes and smiled. "Our love for Elvis is one of the things Fox and I have in common." 

The five men started singing softly: 

I'll have a Blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree Won't mean a thing if you're not here with me 

I'll have a Blue Christmas that's certain And when that blue heartache starts hurtin' You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white, But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox, Bear, Dog, Rat, Panther, Wolf, Frog, Otter, Stork, and Puppy 

Tuesday, December 25, 2001  
10:00 a.m. 

After a hot bath that morning, more chicken soup, and drinking the awful tasting herbal tea that Sandburg had prepared, Mulder felt well enough to dress in sweats and sit on the sofa in the parlor. 

Frohike and the rest of the Gunmen had arrived a half-hour ago. They had brought two presents wrapped in an old comic section of a newspaper. One was for Laura Nightingale and the other for Mulder and the guys. 

"These are really cool ornaments," Bond said. 

Byers, dressed in a suit and tie, sipped a glass of wine as he looked at the tree. "I like the tin ornaments the best," he said. 

"I don't -- I like the clothespin people," Bond said. 

Langly shook his head. "No way, dudes, the gold and silver pinecones are the best." 

Doggett and the rest of the guys looked at Frohike, knowing that the short man would unwittingly determine the winner. "What ornaments do you like the best, Melvin?" 

Frohike walked up to the tree and studied the ornaments. "The tin are the most professional looking, the pinecones are the most beautiful, but I'll go with the clothespins; they touch my inner child." 

"Yes!" Ellison said and clamped a hand on Sandburg's shoulder. "Sorry, Chief, but tacky is in this year." 

Mulder smiled as Skinner handed him a hot buttered rum. "Walter, isn't it too early for me to be drinking?" 

"It will help soothe your throat." Skinner sat next to him. 

Krycek walked into the parlor. "Let's open gifts," he said. He had just put the ham in the main oven and the stuffed goose in the convection oven. John, Walter, and Jim had helped him with the side dishes. The sweet potato and green bean casseroles were ready to go in the oven once the ham was done. 

All the men gathered in the parlor with their drinks. Krycek handed out the gifts he had made first. Every gift was the same shape except John's. 

Bond was the first to open his. He held up a bottle of clear liquid and frowned. "Alex, did you give us water?" 

Frohike opened the cap and sniffed. "Not water, Jimmy, try homemade vodka." 

Doggett unwrapped the gift and opened the box. Inside he found a small canvas contraption. It took him a couple of minutes to figure out what its function was. He hugged Krycek. "Thanks, Alex." 

"I figured we'd need something to carry the sprog around in," Krycek said. 

Mulder watched and smiled sadly. Alex and John seemed happy at the prospect of becoming parents, while he couldn't even talk to Walter about it. Walter's arm wrapped around him as his lover set the two bottles of vodka on the floor under the coffee table. 

"Who wants to open our gift?" Frohike asked. 

"I will," Sandburg said, taking the wrapped gift. He removed the paper and lifted the lid off the box; inside, lined with wax paper, was peanut brittle. 

"I love peanut brittle," Skinner said, reaching for a piece. 

"Me, too," Ellison said, taking a small piece. 

Sandburg turned white, shoved the box into Jim's hand and raced toward the bathroom. Ellison popped the brittle into his mouth then handed the box to Skinner and hurried after his lover. 

"What's up with him?" Langly asked. 

Skinner shrugged. "My guess is he's developed an aversion to peanut brittle." 

Doggett walked out of the room and returned carrying a cradle. Krycek smiled as he looked at it. 

"It's beautiful." 

"Walter painted the characters on it." 

Krycek looked at Skinner. "Thanks, Walter." 

"No problem." Skinner stood, walked out of the room, and returned with the potter's wheel that he and Doggett had made for the Gunmen. "Guys, this is for you." 

"Wow, this is very nice," Byers said as he sat on the stool and used his foot to turn the wheel. "I took a pottery class back in High School. I was pretty good at it." 

Ellison and Sandburg returned. "I'll get our gifts, Mulder," Ellison said. 

He came back with a large gift wrapped in newspaper and handed it to Langly. 

Langly ripped it open and pulled out a large pot rack with chains to hang it from the ceiling. 

"Guys, this is just what we needed," Frohike said. "Thanks." 

Mulder smiled. "I'm glad you like it." 

Ellison left and returned with a hardwood chest. "Mulder and I made a chest for each of our bedrooms. The cushions are sort of on the lumpy side but as soon as we figure out how to use the sewing machine we'll remake them." 

Skinner stood and kneeled down beside the chest. He checked out the craftsmanship. "This is really nice work." 

"My turn," Sandburg said. He picked up three nicely wrapped packages and passed them out. 

Doggett was the first to unwrap his and Alex's gift. He held up a Dreamcatcher. 

Mulder got his and Walter's gift unwrapped and traced his finger over a feather. "This is lovely, Blair." 

"Thanks, Mulder." Sandburg turned to Ellison and said, "I have your present in our bedroom, big guy." 

"Our bedroom?" Ellison leered. "I hope it's something I'll enjoy." 

"You're too big for it," Sandburg said. 

Everyone except Krycek looked at Ellison. 

Sandburg noticed the questioning looks. "Guys, get your minds out of the gutter." 

Skinner picked a present from under the tree and placed it on Mulder's lap. 

Unwrapping the present, Mulder lifted out a brightly colored mobile of animal figures. He recognized them from a dream he'd had. "This is beautiful, Walter." He leaned over and kissed Skinner while thinking that the mobile would be perfect over a baby's crib. Mulder wondered if his lover realized that he'd just made their baby its first present. Probably not since Walter was still determined to get an abortion. Maybe he subconsciously created it. 

~x~X~x~ 

Nightingale arrived promptly at one o'clock. She could only stay for three hours. 

"Merry Christmas, Laura." Frohike greeted her at the front door and took the box from her arms so she could hang her coat in the closet. 

"Merry Christmas, Melvin." 

"The guys were telling me that you can only stay a few hours because you can't take the chance of the fire going out at your place." 

"Jake wouldn't live very long if the temperature inside the cabin dropped too low." 

"If you need someone to cabin sit while you're over here, I'd be more than willing," Frohike offered. "Just stop by my place on your way here and I'll head over to your place." 

Laura smiled. "That's very kind of you, Melvin." 

"No problemo." 

Doggett walked into the foyer and shook her hand. "I'm glad you could join us, Laura." 

"Thanks for inviting me, John." 

He nodded at the box. "Is that your equipment?" 

"It's some of it." 

"C'mon, I'll show you where we're going to set up your lab." Doggett led her through the short hall and into the laundry room with Frohike following them. 

Doggett took the box from Frohike and set it on a tiled counter top. 

Laura noticed the greenhouse filled with plants off the laundry room. "What are you growing?" 

"Hydroponics: Bibb lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers. Blair also has dozens of herbs, but you'll have to ask him what they all are," Doggett said as he unpacked the microscope from the box. "You can keep your supplies in the cabinet above the counter." 

Laura nodded in approval of the workspace. There was a chair and a fluorescent light mounted under the cabinet. "I know of some medicinal herbs that I wouldn't mind growing in your greenhouse if you'd be willing to provide me with some space?" 

"Just talk to Blair; the greenhouse is his domain," Doggett said. 

Frohike piped up, "Next year they're going to enlarge it, if we can salvage another greenhouse kit and solar panels." 

"I wish I could have one," Laura said as they walked through the door into the kitchen. It was bustling with activity as Skinner carved the goose while Krycek and Ellison carried bowls of food and the sliced ham to the dining room. Using two folding card tables and folding chairs they had expanded the table. Bond, Langly, and Byers were setting it. 

The men stopped what they were doing and greeted Nightingale. 

Laura noticed Mulder and Sandburg sitting in the parlor. Mulder had an orange cat sleeping on his lap. She walked over to them. "Merry Christmas, Mulder, Blair." 

"Merry Christmas, Laura," they said. 

"You sound like you have a cold, Mulder," she said. 

"Yeah, it's just my luck to be sick today." Mulder petted the cat as they spoke. 

"Would you like me to examine you?" 

"That's not necessary. I'm feeling better than I did yesterday," Mulder said. "I just think I needed the extra sleep." 

"Okay, stay inside and keep dry. We wouldn't want your cold to turn into pneumonia," Laura said. 

"Dinner's ready," Skinner said as he walked over to them. He placed his hand on Mulder's forehead. "How are you feeling?" 

"Fine. I'm not very hungry." 

"Well, at least try to eat the salad and some vegetables." 

Sandburg guided Nightingale over to the table and sat her between Langly and himself. 

Laura smiled when she saw a salad plate with fresh bibb lettuce and tomatoes at each of the place settings. The salad had a light vinaigrette dressing on it with toasted croutons. "This is a treat," she said. 

"You can thank Blair," Krycek said, "He's the one who has been taking care of the greenhouse." 

Everyone picked up his fork to dig in when Laura cleared her throat. "Aren't we forgetting something?" 

After seeing their puzzled faces she sighed, "Grace. It is Christmas after all." 

They set their forks back down. 

Skinner looked at her. "Since you're our guest would you like to lead us in prayer, Laura?" he asked. 

"I'd be honored." She bowed her head. "We'd like to thank you God for this feast you have put before us on this special day. While we rejoice in the birth of our Lord Jesus Christ, we pray for a peaceful New Year and the end to the suffering of so many people around the world. Amen." 

"Amen." 

The first few minutes were subdued as everyone took time to reflect on what had brought them together. 

Then Frohike raised his glass in a toast. "I'd like to toast good friends and family. Better companions a man could never have asked for," he said and clicked his glass with Mulder's then Skinner's as everyone did the same around the table. 

They sipped their drinks and started on the salad. 

Laura turned to Sandburg. "Blair, I'd love a tour of the greenhouse after dinner." 

"It would be my pleasure to show it to you." 

"I was wondering if you'd allow me some space to grow a few medicinal plants." 

"I have some eupatorium perfoliatum that I used to make tea for Mulder to treat his cold." 

"You mean Boneset?" 

"Ah, yes." 

"How experienced are you with herbal medicines?" 

"I consider myself pretty knowledgeable." 

"Only pretty? You do know that if you misidentify a plant it can be lethal." 

From the other end of the table, Mulder quipped, "The boneset tea tasted lethal." 

Sandburg became defensive. "Doctor Laura, I'm extremely careful." 

"Blair, either Laura or Doctor Nightingale, but never call me Doctor Laura, thank you very much." 

Langly snickered. 

Taking a calming breath, Sandburg said, "I'm sorry, Laura. I know you're only concerned and I'd love to discuss plants and their medicinal uses with you in more depth." 

Krycek rose and cleared the empty salad plates, while the men started passing the platters and bowls of food around. 

Laura smiled at Sandburg as she scooped green beans onto her plate. "I'd love to discuss plants with you. I have a large herb garden in the summer. I'll introduce you to some of the backwoods mountain folk that have a vast knowledge of the plants in these mountains and their uses." 

The promise of meeting these people interested Sandburg. "Cool. I'd love to meet them." 

Frohike cleared his throat. "You won't be able to get to their places until the snow melts this spring. And even then they might not want to talk to you." 

"Melvin, I'm sure they would," Laura said, "As long as I introduce Blair." 

"How far from here do they live?" Ellison asked. 

"Fifty to seventy miles," Nightingale said. 

Frohike nodded. "You can bank on it that most of them haven't heard about the alien invasion." 

"They sound intriguing," Mulder said, "I wonder what myths and beliefs they have." 

Skinner placed a hand on his lover's thigh. "You're not traipsing around the backwoods without me." 

Mulder smiled sweetly. "I wouldn't want to." 

Picking up the wine bottle, Frohike topped off his wineglass then filled Ellison's glass. The Sentinel was sitting next to him. 

"Thanks, Melvin," Ellison said. 

Laura glanced around the table, feeling comfortable with these men. Her eyes came to rest on Doggett. "John, have you heard from your brother?" 

"I radioed Mike last night. He and Pa have put up two families on their farm." 

"Will he be coming for a visit again?" 

"I expect them to stop up here after the spring planting," Doggett said. "But that depends on any new travel restrictions the military may put in place by then." 

Byers frowned as he cut the slice of ham on his plate. "I never thought I'd see the day that this country came under military rule." 

"Someone had to take charge," Skinner said. 

"Guys, can we not talk about politics, aliens, or the military today," Mulder said, worried that this discussion could turn into an argument. 

"Yeah, I could do without those subjects today," Krycek said. 

Langly reached for the platter of ham. "I think we should look for another windmill this spring and place it between Laura's and our cabin." 

Doggett smiled. "We're way ahead of you, Langly. My Pa is checking into the purchase of a windmill from the military and a company that makes them. The military is helping the company stay in production." 

"I'm going to get a shoat from Helmut Schmidt this spring," Frohike said. "I was thinking that you guys would probably want to get a couple from him." 

"I think that is a good idea," Doggett said. "Do you think Helmut would want to part with two shoats this spring?" 

"Three. We're going to raise one, too," Frohike said. "Helmut probably would love to get rid of ten. His two sows have been overly productive this year." 

Skinner interrupted. "What is a shoat? And why would we need two of them?" 

Smirking, Doggett held up a slice of ham. "Walter, this is a product of a shoat. It is a weaned pig that is raised through summer and slaughtered in the fall." 

"Okay, I can see a use for shoats," Skinner said. 

The conversation switched from pigs to bee keeping, since Nightingale had several hives. Then she explained the process of making soap. From there they went on to discuss the spring planting, and the families that lived on their part of the mountain and down in the valley. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Panther and Wolf 

Wednesday, December 26, 2001  
1:00 a.m. 

Feeling tipsy, Ellison fumbled to open the present Blair had given him as they sat in their pajamas, on the bed. 

"You know, big guy, you shouldn't have tried to keep up with Frohike drinking this evening. The man obviously has more experience at it than you." 

"But he's so short," Ellison protested finally getting the wrapping paper off. "He must have a hollow leg. No one can drink that much and still walk straight." 

Opening the box, he held up the canvas object. "What's this for? It looks like what Alex gave John." 

"Here let me demonstrate." Sandburg took the object and put it on. "Now do you understand what it's for?" 

Ellison puzzled over it for a moment, his inebriated brain having a hard time putting two and two together. 

"Jim, it's for carrying a baby strapped to your chest." 

"Why would I need it?" 

"Think about it." Sandburg glared at him. "I'll give you two minutes to come up with the right answer." 

The Sentinel winced at his lover's tone. Then he finally grasped what Blair was telling him and a goofy smile spread across his lips. "You're not going to get an abortion?" He knew his lover had been looking into herbs like mint that could bring about a miscarriage, but that was a couple of weeks ago. Because of how emotional his lover was about this subject, Ellison had avoided discussing it for fear of upsetting him. 

"No. Even if Laura would perform one, I couldn't go through with it." Sandburg took off the baby carrier. 

"I'm glad you want to keep the baby," Ellison said as he pulled Sandburg into his arms and kissed him. 

Sandburg pushed him away and chuckled. "Jim, go brush your teeth. You smell like a brewery." 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog and Rat 

With Krycek's cock buried up his ass, Doggett rocked up and down as he straddled his lover's hips while gazing lovingly into those gorgeous green eyes. He rocked back impaling himself on the hard length and listened to moans of pleasure from Krycek. Doggett moved up and down faster, the mattress creaking beneath them. Grabbing his shaft, Doggett started to jerk off. The double stimulation soon pushed him over the edge as milky come spurted from his cock, arching up and landing in splashes on Alex's chest and across his mouth. 

A tongue darted out from between those sweet, bowed lips as Krycek licked the come off. Then he stiffened and cried out as he climaxed. 

The sudden feel of Krycek's release filling him had Doggett grinding his butt down trying to get all of the hard length inside of him. 

They stayed that way for several minutes. Finally shivering as the cool air dried the sweat on their skin, Doggett pulled off. As come dripped down his thighs, he reached for the damp washcloth on the nightstand and cleaned first Krycek then himself. 

They didn't bother with pajamas as they crawled under the covers and snuggled into each other's arms. They had decided body heat, which was far better than flannel. 

"I enjoyed myself today," Krycek said. "It's been over ten years since I've celebrated Christmas with anyone." 

"I stopped celebrating after my son was murdered." Doggett caressed Krycek's back, enjoying the solid feel of muscles. "I can finally put Luke's death behind me and look toward a future with you." 

White teeth flashed in the darkness as Krycek smiled at John's comment. They snuggled closer as a small purring cat hopped onto the bed and curled up on their feet. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Fox and Bear 

The gentle sound of breathing and the snap and crackle of logs burning could be heard in the still room. Mulder rested his head on Walter's broad shoulder as he listened to his lover's heartbeat. He wasn't tired, so he lay awake and relished the warmth and strength of his lover's muscular body. How had he ever gotten so lucky? Mulder moved a hand down to the slight swell of Walter's belly. Inside was their child. After watching John and Alex, and Blair and Jim today, Mulder felt melancholy at the thought of never being able to see his and Walter's child born while knowing that Alex and Blair were now both looking forward to their babies. Mulder briefly wondered how Jim took the news tonight when Blair told him that he was not going to seek an abortion. 

There had been a time in Mulder's life, before Samantha was abducted, when his family celebrated both Hanukkah and Christmas. A time when his mother wore her finest silk dress and expensive pearls as they entertained guests and family during the holidays. Until today, thirty years ago was the last time Mulder had felt part of a family during the holidays. Even with being sick, Mulder had the most fun he'd had in years. No small part due to being in love, and surrounded by his closest friends. 

To see his otherwise stoic lover smiling and joking like a schoolboy made it an added treat. Despite the fact that the reason he was no longer alone was due to the alien invasion he still felt at peace and happy. 

Walter's arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer and a gruff voice tickled his ear. "Go to sleep, sweetheart." 

"Walter...." 

A sleepy, "Hm?" 

"Merry Christmas." 

~x~X~x~ 

End of Chapter Ten: So This Is Christmas 

Coming soon Chapter Eleven: Hearts 'n Flowers 

Feedback:   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
